Attack of the Saiya-jins
by Earthbound Misfit
Summary: People asked me to write another Star Wars (this is NOT a crossover...well...it kinda is, but it fits better in this category) one w/ DBZ characters in it, so here it is! i'm assuming you know which movie from the title, if you don't, it's Ep. II.


Attack of the Saiya-jins  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!  
  
A/N: ENJOY!! ^_^  
  
"Are you almost ready, Gohan?!! The show starts in forty minutes!!"  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!! ok! I'm ready! let's go"  
  
"What took you so long, Nii-chan?"  
  
"I couldn't remember were I left my lightsaber."  
  
"Where are you brats going dressed like bakas?" Guess who said that?!  
  
You're probably right! Vegeta!!!!  
  
"To the new Star Wars movie! Attack of the Clones!" replied (chibi)  
  
Trunks, already out the door.  
  
"see ya Vegeta" said Gohan.  
  
"BYE!!" yelled Goten, very excited.  
  
"later, Dad." said (mirai) Trunks shutting the door.  
  
So, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Mirai were on their way to the first ever  
  
showing of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. ( Mirai is here  
  
because in his timeline, Episode II was never made.) They were all  
  
dressed up as different characters. Gohan was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Goten was  
  
dressed up as yoda, Trunks was Darth Vader, and Mirai was Mace Windu.  
  
"Hey (Chibi) Trunks! You're Anikin!! so you're Gohan's padawan!! you  
  
have to say stuff like 'yes master' to him! hahahahahaha!" said  
  
Goten, laughing through out the whole statement.  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"huh??"  
  
"I'm Darth Vader, the powerful Sith Lord. Not the weakling padawan,  
  
Anikin!"  
  
"But... aren't they the same person?"  
  
"yeah, but I'm not his apprentice now cuz I'm a sith."  
  
"Oh!!" By this time, they are at the movie theater, bought their  
  
tickets, and are in line waiting to get let into the theater.  
  
"Man... this line isn't moving at all!"  
  
"Patience, my young padawan." replied Gohan.  
  
"very funny, Gohan." stated (chibi) Trunks.  
  
"I'm hungary" said Mirai  
  
"me too"  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"yup"  
  
"well, someone has to save our spot in line... so..." says Gohan  
  
"You two can go get us something to eat!" suggests mirai  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
"here's some money. ok, I want large nachos, a large Sprite, and a  
  
pizza. how 'bout you, Gohan?"  
  
"wow, you're not gonna get much!"  
  
"I know I'm not that hungary." with that, everyone around them turns  
  
around and has strange looks on their faces. Gohan continues, getting  
  
even stranger looks in the process. "I want two large nachos, extra  
  
cheese, a large popcorn, two hot dogs, and-"  
  
"We're not gonna be able to carry this, Gohan." Chibi trunks points out.  
  
"ok, than just that."  
  
"you better hurry the movie starts in less than twenty minutes." warns  
  
Mirai.  
  
"Ohhhh..."  
  
At the consession stand:  
  
"We're going to need a distraction to get all these people out of line,  
  
Goten."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"hmmm... go out side... go Super Saiya-jin... and uhh... make alot of  
  
noise!"  
  
"ok! hahahaha!" a few seconds later...  
  
"I'm a bird! I'm a plane! No! I'm a Goten! hahahahaha!!!!" Goten yelled  
  
while flying around.  
  
"look at that!!"  
  
"What the-"  
  
"AAaaaahhhhhh!!!" With everyone out of line, Trunks orders the food and  
  
laughs evilly."'k Goten!! that's good!"  
  
"Hey!! it was a trick to get us out of line!!" yells one customer.  
  
"hahaha!! it's your own fault baka!!!" replies Trunks, then pays for  
  
the food and the two chibis attempt to carry it all to the correct  
  
theater.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Mirai walked into the theater, after waiting in the  
  
line for quite some time, and got seats in the front row. The previews  
  
started shortly after, and the chibi saiya-jins, then, stumbled in.  
  
"Where are they, Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know... that kinda looks like them over there, in the last  
  
row..."  
  
"Yeah, lets go!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey! Be quiet!" Someone in the audience yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" replied Goten. When they finally stumbled to the top row,  
  
Gohan and Mirai weren't there...  
  
Goten sat down next to 'Gohan' and said, "Hi Nii-chan!! Here's your  
  
food!" and handed him the pile of food.  
  
"Uhhh... kid? I'm not-"  
  
"hey Mirai me! Here's your food- wait a second..." Chibi trunks  
  
realized that the supposed 'Mirai him' was a... girl!!!! "Goten,....  
  
we're in the wrong seats."  
  
"Hey! You're right! They aren't them!! hahaha! Sorrry!" they both left  
  
that isle.  
  
"Goten, sense their ki... then we'll find were they are, without going  
  
to the wrong isle!"  
  
"hahaha! Great idea, Trunks! hahaha" The two chibi saiyans located the  
  
older saiyans and when they sat down, the movie started. Almost as if  
  
on cue... interesting...  
  
'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...'  
  
The crowd began to cheer, seeing the sentence on the screen.  
  
"Where do those words go?"asks Goten.  
  
"I don't know... what happens if it crashes into the words from the  
  
other episodes?!?!?" said Trunks.  
  
"hahaha! There would be a huge exploision of words! hahaha!"  
  
"Hey! be quiet!!" someone called from behind.  
  
"Did you read any of it??" whispers Gohan.  
  
"uhhh... was it important?" asks (chibi)Trunks.  
  
"Extreemly."  
  
~~***~~  
  
After about two, or three hours, the saiyans walked out of the theater.  
  
"Wow! that was a really good movie!!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"I wish I was in that world!"  
  
"Even for a day!"  
  
:: sigh::  
  
"Hey! why don't we just get the dragon balls, and wish for it?!"  
  
suggested Trunks  
  
"A year IS almost up..." thought Mirai  
  
"YAY!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Why not?!"Said Gohan.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Later, after they collected all the dragonballs, Gohan summond Shenlong.  
  
'We wish that we could live in the Star Wars universe for a little  
  
while."  
  
and POOF! the next thing they saw was the jedi council!  
  
"Look, Nii-chan! I'm a jedi! and so is Trunks! and Mirai! and yoU!!!"  
  
"Cool!!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What is it you wish, Masters Gohan and Mirai?" asks Yoda  
  
"and YODA knows us!!!!!" exclaimed Gohan, then started to panic, looking  
  
to Mirai whispered: 'what do we say?!'  
  
"why aren't we masters?!" protested Trunks.  
  
"GOTEN!! Shhh!" said Mirai and Gohan. Master mace Windu looked very  
  
confused at this comment.  
  
"What does your padawan mean, Master Gohan?"  
  
"WHAT! I'm Gohan's padawan?!"  
  
"told ya! hahaha" replied Goten  
  
"TRUNKS! GOTEN!!!shhhh! ummm.... sorry master, My apprentice is uh..."  
  
"Nevermind that, depart we must for the meeting with Chancellor  
  
Palpatine."  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: If you already saw Episode 2, this is supposed to be before the  
  
movie starts, and the meeting with Palpatine is the meeting when they  
  
decide to have Obi- Wan and Anikin  
  
be Senator Amidala's protectors. ^_^  
  
~~**~~  
  
When the jedi left for the meeting, Trunks, Goten, Mirai, and Gohan  
  
followed, wanting to see the scene they had just seen in the movie  
  
theaters hours before in real life. In doing this, however, they also  
  
got assigned to the case.  
  
"Cool! we get to go with Obi-Wan!! yay!" exclaimed Goten and Trunks.  
  
And so their adventure begins...  
  
~~***~~  
  
A/N: I'll be posting more chapters soon!! and go see Episode 2 if you  
  
didn't already- It's a great movie!! ^_^ oh! and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Also, if you read my other Star Wars/ Dragonball Z/ Star Trek crossover,  
  
please offer a new title for it!!!!!! ja ne for now!! ^_~  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^_^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
